


Too Greedy or Whatever

by Iconic_Name_I_Hope



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Crack Fic, I promise its a crack fic please dont worry, M/M, Smut, This is not unironic, i hate myself for writing this, it is a joke, onecest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_Name_I_Hope/pseuds/Iconic_Name_I_Hope
Summary: This is a joke i swear. dont actually ship this nor do i enjoy any affiliated things.But yeah. Don't enjoy!
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Too Greedy or Whatever

The Once-ler lay in his bed, having terrible dreams about the awful things he had done to the trees. He tried and tried to reassure himself (after all, it wasn’t _that_ bad), but oh, did it pain him so! He truly was a soft boy, too pure for this world. But if that were true, who was this tall dark and mysterious man who looked exactly like a reflection of himself standing before him? He recoiled in shock, for the appearance of his alter-ego was so emotionally jarring! If the Once-ler were a good man, how had this other man manifested?

Frightened, the Once-ler gave a little twink gasp, looking at the tall man before him. He knew nearly nothing, except that he was called the Greed-ler and he was ever-so-attractive.

The Once-ler made a confused twink face and stared up at the other man. “Why are you here?” he asked in a soft voice uwu. “And why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?”

“That’s not important,” the Greed-ler said, taking his bright pink thneed from his neck and looping it around the Once-ler’s hands. He secured his arms behind his back and straddled the Once-ler’s hips, pressing him into the bed.

“W-what are you doing?” the Once-ler asked, stuttering like a shy little twink boy.

“You need some. . . distraction,” the Greed-ler said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“From what? I was trying to sleep,” he replied. The Greed-ler glared down at him.

“Don’t backtalk me,” he growled.

“But you are me,” the Once-ler said, clearly confused.

“You don’t make the rules!” the Greed-ler snarled, reaching down with his green gloved hands and stereotypically ripping the Once-ler’s clothes off in one motion. “I do.”

“Oh,” he said, looking up at essentially himself.

The Greed-ler flipped him over in one move, because he was clearly a rag and not a whole entire person that is awkward to move that way. The Once-ler gasped like a twink as his evil clone began to grind his clothed area against his ass.

“You like that, don’t you, you little tree hugging slut. Oh yeah.” The Greed-ler smacked the Once-ler’s succulent juicy ass and then took his own belt off. He didn’t want to remove his clothes because he was too greedy and stuff.

The Once-ler moaned as the Greed-ler prepped him for entry. He moaned even louder when the Greed-ler’s long, thick cock penetrated him.

“Slut,” the Greed-ler said, thrusting.

“That feels so good!” the Once-ler said. The Greed-ler continued thrusting until he got closer and closer to his finish. The Once-ler’s bed shook underneath the two of them, and he chuckled.

When the Greed-ler finally finished, he slapped the Once-ler’s ass again, and then he left. He was far too evil and greedy to satisfy his partner.


End file.
